


Trials of Damnation

by Proxy_17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Allura (Voltron), Big Brother Shiro (Voltron), Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Multi, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pansexual Lance (Voltron), Polynesian Hunk (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sad Shiro (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proxy_17/pseuds/Proxy_17
Summary: A collection of one shots that may of may not turn into a story. Lots of Angst and hurt/comfort but also fluff and family.





	1. Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> Space...It really was the final frontier for all of them...

Broken to pieces.

Perhaps all gone

Floating through space

Never really had a home,

Stars are dry and the air is still

Got the medication but can't get refills

I'm sinking into an abyss of emotion

Hiraeth of pain

Homesick burden of never ending pain

Blue is my color

Blue is my lion

Blue is the only thing I feel and

I'm not lying.

So here's to the story of life in space

Gone from Earth

Without a trace

Here's to a boy with eyes like stars

And heart of gales

Sinking into the ocean...


	2. What's the use of feeling Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts of angst plague Lance as he sits in Blue could contemplating his team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to post three a day if I can; so without further ado!!!!

How did it come to this?

This - - This abyss of darkness with gas giants poking holes in the egraue of space. He was perpetually stuck in a vacuum that was leaving him drained; everyday was a battle against the Galra and everyday he felt a little more...lost.

Focus Lance.

     Do it right Lance.

Wake up Lance.

Damnit he was trying! He tried to Focus but everything time he did his mind would drift off to a time when he wasn't thinking up battle strategies to save the galaxies. He tried to do it right but his steps were heavy with fear of failure...When he'd finally found a meaning.  
   
Steps that tightened his chest at night with anxiety and left him gasping as he choked on lack of oxygen. Were the Night terrors not enough? At least amongst his friends does his terror ease allowing him to sleep.

But the worse of all...

     Why can't you be like Keith?

He's dedicated.

He's strong.

He's cunning and flies like a Pro.

     Heh. Did they think he was infant to all of that? He knew Keith longer than them! He knew his anger, his lack of care about flying when he was so damn good, his boredom with things he'd never consider a threat... Unlike Lance who'd pushed himself so far to become a pilot but always fell short because the Garrison's Star Pupil was always taking lead. 

Then he dropped out.

Talent wasted and it was given to Lance because he was all they had left. He was their leftovers... Their second best... 

      So he hated Keith. Hated him for bring good at breathing itself but...There was nothing like his smile sort of subtle and perfect and real. And you never knew how wonderful that smile could make someone feel.

He paid attention. 

He knew that whenever Pidge got bored she scribbled stars on the cuffs of her jeans. And she still filled out the quizzes that they put in those strange alien teen magazines.  
     
  But he keeps it all inside his head, what he saw he left unsaid. And though he wanted to, he couldn't talk to them; he couldn't find the way but he would always think.

If I could tell them.

Tell them everything I see.

If I could tell them how they're everything to me.

But we're a million world's apart...I don't even know where to start.

He huffed and let the deep mechanical hum of Blue vibrate the magnificent beast as he rested in his chair; feet propped on the controls.

      He thought that Shiro was very pretty -er um- he looked pretty cool with his silver patch of hair like Allura. And he wondered how Hunk and Coran learned to dance like the rest of the world wasn't there. 

If only he could tell them!

But what do you do when there's a great divide; they just seem so far away. 

And what do you do when the distance is too wide? And how do you say, i love you?

I love you?

I love you?

I wish they would love... me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more Lance Pain because I'm Galra Trash (+_+)


	3. Separate but equal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each Paladin and member of Team Voltron were bonded and fought for something...Each was like a canvas of wills...

Space...What was it?

To Pidge it was the endless obstacle separating her from her sibling and father. The never ending vastness of hot gas exploding and forming planets that needed them.

       Hunk saw it as a danger zone. But a danger zone of the oppressed -- like Shay -- who desperately needed four idiots from Earth to give them hope.

Shiro saught redemption and answers to memories gone and a crew lost. He'd appointed himself protector and he struggled to keep the position intact with the team; moody teenagers forces to abbandon planet and thrown into an intergalactic war of the cosmos tend to be... Difficult.

Allura and Coran had been born into lives of royalty and war. This came as easy to them as breathing. They knew the previous Paladins and the five earthlings were about as far from from noble honor as it got but...They always pulled through.

        They fought this war for Altea and every other planet under the Galra oppression.

Keith and Lance weren't that different; Keith had joined because there he mattered. There, he wasn't just some gutter punk without a family and food. There, he wasn't just some orphan with authority issues.

No.

As a Paladin he had family and friends and whatever Lance was to him because he didn't hate him but damn it all if he wasn't annoying!

     He fought for good but there was a darkness that didn't want the fighting to stop because if it did... He'd loose his family... He'd loose his place...

Then there was Lance; he wasn't a fighter, wasn't smart, was royal or just extremely cool with a mustache. All he had was luck and reflex that shined like fool's gold. He'd went to save his Hero and instead stumbled upon genocidal aliens. He had just wanted to make his family proud...Now he was fighting just to keep them alive...

Space...It really is the final frontier...Of life...


	4. Bickering   prt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " I have something that all of you are going to hear."  
> \- -  
> Shiro get fed up with their bickering and fights and decides to have an intervention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom, another piece!

Shiro sat cross legged in the sparring room meditating, the lights dim as he began to ascend into tranquility.

10 more seconds and he would have total peace...

10

"Why can't you shut up!?'"

9

"MAKE ME, MULLET!"

8

"Guys relax, just come sit down and eat with --"

"No one wants your food right now so stay out of it!"

7

"Don't talk to him like that he was just trying to help!" 

"Pidge, I'm siding with mullet-douche on this; stay out of it." A pause. "And yeah don't talk to him like that!" 

6

"This was between me and you, but what do I expect from a cargo pilot." A scoff. 

"What did you say?" 

5

"I said --" SMACK! SLAM! Shirl's eyebrow twitched as he huffed in irritation and stood hastily up; making his way out of the training room and to the commotion.

      Everyday.

It was always something.

Today was a fist fight and currently Lance had Keith pinned and was delivering punch after punch, though the later was blocking it. 

     "Shiro, oh thank god!" Pidge huffed and gestured the boys rolling in the floor. "Look at these idiots! All because Lance wouldn't stop rambling on about his family and Keith called him a cargo pilot."

"We tried to break them up but it's not working." Hunk grumbled from where he sat. "They're really going at it."

    Shiro absorbed the information and with several measured steps pulled the boys apart with some difficulty. "You two calm down - -"

"GUTTER TRASH!"

"SHIPPING BOY!"

"DROP OUT!"

"SPAZ!" 

"ORPHAN!" Keith tackled him to the ground and landed several punches to the other boy's face; successfully breaking his nose. But Lance wasn't that defenseless; the moment Keith drew his arm back, Lance took the opening and brought his elbow as hard and as face as he could across the mullet wearing teen's face. 

Keith, shocked, was sent sprawling awkwardly on his side from the blow, he growled and went to grab for Lance again but was yanked up by a livid Shiro while Hunk held Lance's arms.  
       
    "Team meeting RIGHT NOW." Shiro released his hold and watched as the teens had a state off. "I said NOW!" they snapped to attention and sat down in order from Hunk and Lance to Pidge and Keith. 

"So who want to start?" Shiro asked with crossed arms and a scowl. "Noone? Oh trust and believe I have something that all of you are going to hear."

The teens exchanged a look, this wasn't gonna end well at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like yepurruni, What do you think is gonna happen next? Here's a hint:  
> Team building.


	5. Bickering    PRT.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro decides some quality time with each other will end their bickering; cuddles and fluff ensures in the later chapters.

"Day in and day night all I hear is arguing; the only time is those rare occasions when we're fighting the Galra." He's pacing, eyebrow twitching more and more as he speaks. "That's beyond trash. Up untill now I've been lenient with you because I understand you're teenagers who are acting on impulse and being away from Earth is a tribulating experience, but under no circumstance does that allow you to treat each other like objects of convenience!"

"Um, sorry, but what does that mean?" Hunk questioned with a slight look of embarrassment on his face.  "Not trying to be mean but I litterally have no clue as to what 'objects of convenience' is."

"It means we're only using each other to not die." Pidge grimaced as she looked down. "Other than that we don't...We don't really interact with one another..."

       "Thank you Pidge." Shiro turned to the boys - - minus one - - and beamed. "Starting now, each of you will be spending time with the the other, even I'm doing it; groups of two  and three and it will be alternated."

"But what about training?" Keith asked narrowing his eyes slightly at Lance. "He can't keep up."

"Then you'll teach him too."

"Wait, hold up, why am I being punished!?" Lance interjected. "You're setting me up for death!"

"No I'm not." Shiro said calmly. "I'm setting you up for bonding."

"Sounds fun to me." Hunk shrugged. "Like being at a buffet with all your family." They grew silent.

Family.

Was that what they were?

Was that what they were supposed to be? 

     "Yeah..." Keith drapped an arm over Hunk's wide shoulder. "Guess we kind of are...okay, fine; Let's do this!"

"Hell it would be interesting to test out my - - uh - - projects with help." Pidge shrugged when Lance pulled her into a hug. 

     "Awwwwwww!" He swooned. "You're looking forward to this!" Said subject earned him a painful jab as the preteen blushed profusely and adjusted her glasses.

"N--no, I simply lack the extra supply of hands that I have a requirement for." Shiro smiled softly; she was really opening up.

Her father and Matt would be proud.

    "Alright, without further ado I'll be breaking you up into teams now," he clasped his hands and beamed a wide smile (he loved it when a good plan came together!) "Lance you're with Hunk and Keith you and Pidge are with me."

"Cool, so like is this only a sunrise thing?" Hunk questioned once again with that laid back smile of his that was filling. 

"No, you'll be spending a night with who ever your partner is for that time; the only exception is Pidge."

      "No, I'm cool with sleeping with you guys." She shrugged. "Only weak guys go after girls and besides, I'd burn acid rings through your cranium before you could even think about such lewd thoughts."

They stared gap mouth at the girl who simply blinked in confusion. "What?" They could all agree on one thing ; Katie Holt was a force to be reckoned with.

      "I'll see you at dinner, have fun and if any of you start a fight with the other than I'll..."

"Make us give Coran a foot massage?"

"No desert?"

"No gadgets?"

"Ban us from the sparring room?"

Shiro looked at the Paladins in exasperation before pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yes, all of that, thank you for your help." He said evenly before composing himself. "Well, hop to it!" He clapped his hands two booming times. "We'll condone at dinner."

And with that they were off in their separate locations and Shiro smirked: mission stats: Alive and thriving!

Stars, he wondered how long it would last.


	6. Bonding.  PRT 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little hurt/comfort ensures when the team splits up to do some quality time together.

"Sooo, what do we do now?" Pidge asked as she laid stretched out over the couch. "Because you two are about as fun as a bag of rocks."

      "I can be fun," Keith scoffed. "And sensitive; I did cradle Lance in my arms."

"Before you tackled him?" Pidge raised an eyebrow and watched as the red Paladin blushed. 

This is where they would start, Shiro decided, so with a listening ear he struck up the question.

      "What was the fight about?"  
Both teens whipped their heads towards him before exchanging wary glances. 

"I already told- -" Pidge started but was silenced by Shiro's raised hand as he waited for Keith to speak.

"Keith?" 

"It wasn't like I was trying to start a fight; it's his own fault rambling on and on about his family on Earth." The teen grimaced with crossed arms, still not meeting the Black Paladin's eyes. "I mean yeah, okay, we get it, he misses his family, who wouldn't? But we're right here; all the shit we've been through together, all the pain and fun and adventures we had, he doesn't even see us as anything but - - but colleagues! We're in this galactic war together and he...He just dismisses us like nothing... Are we...Is this just what we are; a bunch of people with too many differences trying to keep our own hides alive?"

           Well...Shiro didn't exactly expect the boy to feel that strongly or even open up so emotionally. He mentally smiled; Lance and Keith were more alike than they'd like to think.

"Pidge, is this how you feel?" They are girl looked up from where she fiddled with the cuffs of her sleeves. 

     "I mean..." She sighed heavily. "All of you have qualities that I saw in my parents and Matt but I still love them too. I think it's wrong to compare us to them, Keith."

"Excuse me?" His eyes widened and scoffed. 

"I mean, we're litterally competing against his blood; people he's known all his life," Pidge's jaw clenched and she rubbed at her eyes that were getting suspiciously wet. "You wouldn't want us replacing your family right?" 

"I..." Keith looked to Shiro before looking down. "I don't have any; ive been in the system since I was seven."

Shiro blinked in shock. "I didn't know I'm sorry." He placed a comforting hand on the teen's shoulder and steadied as Keith opened his mouth to continue. 

    "Not something I can just say out loud," he scoffed shakily. "It's just, each of you... You're the first real family I've had and I'm...I'm fighting to keep that but all Lance talks about, other than girls and how cool he thinks he is, is his family... I've lost before it's even begun."

"Not true," Shiro have him a comforting smile and pulled him close. "We're all family here, regardless if we miss the ones on Earth, no one can take what we have."

       "Yeah," Pidge said hugging Keith from the other side. "The Galra took my brother and the galaxies gave me three more." 

"Three!?" Shiro feigned hurt. "Everyone always forgets about ol' Shiro."

Pidge rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at his face which he caught with a 'uff!'. "Shut up, you know you're the Space Dad."

"Yeah, in the streets," he scoffed before smirking with a devious smile as he leaned down. "Imma Space Daddy in the sheets."

The sounds of disgust and wretching  could be heard even outside the room and as Allura was passing by she leaned in with a worrying expression.

      "Is everything alright?" Usually formal and composed, the Black Paladin was buried upside down in pillows. He sat up and Allura's eyes narrowed at the sight of colored mark on his cheek. "Is that a bruise?"

"Pidge has a strong right hook." He chuckled nervously and Keith couldn't help but snort at the look of shock on the altean's face. 

   "Sh-she hit you!?" Her eyes widened as she turned to the young woman in question with a grimace on her young face.

"He was being vulgar." She huffed. "I rectified it." Allura turned to Keith who wasn't bothering to hold back his laughter. 

"Team bonding." Shiro chuckled causing Allura to give a soft 'oh'. "Lance and Hunk are doing the same."

"Hitting each other?"

"N-No," he rubbed the back of his in embarrassment. "Bonding."

"Well, good luck," she beamed. "Coran and I will be on the deck working on locations for the next missions."

     "Alright, see you at Dinner."

"Of course." Her eyes blew missed that he caught with his smile as she left them to their 'bonding'.

     Earthlings were so strange.

"I'll see you at dinner." Pidge said imitating Shiro before Keith batted his eyes and through an arm around the preteen. "Of course Shiro!"

"We did NOT say it like that!" The Black Paladin blushed heavily before joining his kids in laughing...His kids...He liked the sound of that.

      "Speaking of dinner," Pidge stretched. "I wonder how Lance and Hunk are doing."

••• Kitchen •••

"We've been starting at each other for ten minutes now." Lance grimaced at the young man across from him. "One of us has to start talking."

    "Aren't you usually the one doing that?" Hunk asked with a quirk of his eyebrows to which Lance simply blanched at before recovering.

      "Yeah well, I didn't think you would want to hear my voice all the time." Lance said rolling his eyes with a deeper grimace. "Shiro didn't really specify what we're supposed to do."

"We can try...Talking about what we were doing before the Garrison, I guess."  
     
Lance gripped his chin and nodded in agreement. "Okay, sounds like plan Hunk; so, what were you doing?"

"Oh! Uh, helping my Dad in our Deli," he crossed his legs and smiled fondly. "It was fun; got all the free food I wanted."

"What did your mom do?" Lance asked genuinely interested. 

"She worked in the deli too," Hunk chuckled with light in his eyes. "My little sisters, La'ei and Tamah, were always getting into trouble because they'd steal Mom's sweet cakes that she had on display. Once, she set a trap with powdered sugar and when my La'ei and Tamah grabbed the flower shaped cookies it was dumped on them!" Hunk gave a snort  and Lance couldn't help but join in with the infectious laughter. 

"What did your Mom do?" 

"She put her hands on her hips and gave this big ol' grin, saying 'Look Pa, I've found some bumblebees covered in snow!' ; Mom was always happy like that. Dad used to say that's why my grandmother named her Ahomana which means 'Thunder' in Polynesian."

"That's a really cool name; what about your dad?" 

      "Oh, his name was Ahohako; Storm. They used to joke in my family that you'd hear the thunder before the storm because Mom always got the first word in."

"You're family sounds fun." Lance grinned and they did, honestly. "So you're Hawaiian?" 

      "Yep!" He beamed a full row of teeth. "English is my second language."

"Same here." 

     "Really!?" Hunk's eyes bulged and he leaned closer. "Where are you from?"

"Cuba; El Fanguito on the edge of Vedado to be exact. My house was a shotgun shack so I had to share my room with my uncle Martien and my brothers Charo and Eterio Noel; we had bunk beds so Noel slept with me which wasn't so bad because he was eight."

    "It was only boys?" 

"No, see Eterio was my older brother but he was the first born of him and my sister Flora." Lance explained as he picked through his space goo that Hunk had sat down a moment ago. "Charo was exactly the same; him and my little sister Bibian were inseparable. There was only five of us but I had no twin so I was always stuck in the middle, but they always managed to include me; doing facials and playing soccer."

"It was only you and them at the house?" Hunk's face screwed in a light grimace; his parents never left him alone. 

"Oh no, I wish!" Lance scoffed. "There was us, my parents, Martien and his wife Aleja with my cousin Halley, my aunt Cedria and my grandparents on my dad's side. We were stacked like blocks in our rooms and I never really got to see my parents because they were always working or doing things with my siblings...I tended to be forgotten alot."

Hunk watched as his friend pulled a tight lipped smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I worked as a delivery boy for this bighead in the Havana and he sed to grab me by the shirt and say 'you're never gonna be nothing because your daddy is nothing; you're just a cargo boy'..." His jaw clenched and he had to sigh heavily to let out his anger. 

"So that's why you and Keith fought so much?"

"At the Garrison?" Lance asked and Hunk nodded. "Hell yes, he was this- - this force of nature that had so much potential and raw talent that he squandered on discipline issues! He could've passed us a million times without blinking an eye but me? I was just this kid is hi wanted to be a pilot. Wanted to do more than delivery and when they stuck me in that position I was - i was damn near tears, it was like finally, finally I could be...More...Then they told me it was only because Keith had dropped out and I broke down; I was a back up. Second best to Keith and never better...Even now everyone wants me to be Keith and I try, believe me I try, but how can I be Keith when I don't even know myself?"

      Hunk just stared at the young man with the face of stone. It was sad to see this side of Lance, the side the others didn't know about...But needed to. "I'm sorry if I made you feel like that." Hunk looked down and away only to cast his eyes upwards when he felt something grip his hand.

It was Lance, smiling that kilowatt smile if his with the softest eyes. "Hey, not your fault I can't get things right!" He chuckled but it only made Hunk hurt more; how had he been so blind? "Look, it's almost dinner time so let's get to cooking yeah?"

Hunk nodded with a small smile on his face as he pushed away from the table and turned to the pots and pans already laid out. "Iokua."

Lance blinked in confusion. "What?"

"My real first name is Iokua." Hunk said turning around. "And I think you're pretty great just being you."

The Cuban blinked again and nervously laughed. "Thanks." He smiled, genuinely. "And uh...Thanks for telling me your name."

"No problem." 

Hunk may not be able to change the past but he'd be damned if he couldn't change Lance's future; he had a family there in space, it was time they all started acting like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ioka- god Delivers in Polynesian
> 
> Shiro: What did one toilet say to the other?  
> You look flushed!
> 
> Pidge: this is why we say you're lame.  
> * Keith nods*


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate universe where Voltron is a spy task force

Magazine. 

      Eight letters. 

Three syllables.

             Thirty bullets...give or take the ones lodged in several craniums currently as Lance McClain, also known as 'the Tailor', passed out headshot rounds like beads at a parade; Everyone got one.

And he was good; damned good, so much so that the ghost team known only as Voltron had begged for his service...well, more like abducted him out of a hotel room from the bedside of a rather prepossessing young blonde.

     Which he was still sour about.  
         
Regardless, he was making a difference with the others. They had to be...because they fought, they killed, they betrayed one another for the sake of rebuilding...they could...they would have to. 

        "Styles, you're coming up on the fourth floor," he said into his earpiece as he watched the mullet haired young man brutally take out a guard with the knife he'd coined the name 'bayard' for. "Twelve hostiles; T.A, how do want us to proceed?"

        "We'll handle them; hold your positions and wait for my signal."  Takashi Shirogane a.k.a 'True Alpha' or T.A for short, commanded as he nodded to Hunk, their Teddy Bear/ Chef, who swung the battering-ram, big baby he calls it, back before slamming the door wide open and allowing Shiro to light up the room with bullets.

     Lance smirked; he loved being a paladin.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so that was just a short poem from Lance and since ACPs are like a majority of the week I cant post often but damn if I don't try! The next will be much longer I promise!  
> \--  
> Trash


End file.
